


瓜梅短篇

by Chiyikouju



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyikouju/pseuds/Chiyikouju
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 9





	1. DECENT

DECENT

狐狸8.7生日快乐！给你比心！ 

D

五月的伊萨尔河是流动的诗篇，自南向北横贯了整个慕尼黑，一路向北奔流汇入多瑙河。瓜迪奥拉身着黑色风衣走在河岸上，慕尼黑比巴塞罗那高了几个纬度，此刻他体感算得上春寒料峭，里面层层叠叠穿了细线衫和笔挺的衬衣，领带一丝不苟，有种骑士盔甲的庄重感。只是这盔甲不知为何，反而略微束缚了他的动作，仿佛一次向德意志风格靠拢的失败尝试。大片色调可统称为浅灰的云朵如油画中的色块大块堆积到天边去，瓜迪奥拉沿着河流向北走，一眼望去北边安联球场上空的云仿佛都比别处更灰暗压抑。

手插在风衣口袋里，他捕捉到轻寒空气里隐约藏了一点春日令人愉悦的水汽，他真诚喜爱这条贯穿城市的河流，巴塞罗那只有海，道旁熟悉的挪威枫似乎藏了他来处的影子，树上突然响起一声粗哑的鸟叫，黑乌鸦一双尖爪扒在树杈上，拧着头张开喙，满身派头冲他“啊——啊——”地叫，鸟毛油亮一双豆子眼闪过精光，瓜迪奥拉严肃同对方对视了一下。

向西向南，巴塞罗那今天红旗招展人山人海，到处是一片热火朝天。毕竟记者们扛着长枪短炮谈笑风生迈入巴萨新闻发布厅时万万没想到，天上掉下个大彩蛋。

他们眼看着梅西在新闻官的陪同下走了进来，不由就此兽性大发，道德沦丧，冲将上去……手指抽筋一样狂按快门。新闻官面对潮水一般涌上来的记者，冷静地打开了厅内的冷气。采访者低头飞快在提问清单上追加新问题，角落里甚至发出了嘎的一声兴奋到变调的笑声。整个厅内蔓延着快活的空气。

梅西今天面对镜头异常大方成熟，新闻官说让我们开始的话音刚落，下面手便举成一片。官方摄影师米盖尔低头检查刚刚拍摄的照片，长长地嗯——了一声，身边同行还在拍摄中，头也不回地问：“咋了哥 ？”米盖尔看向梅西，有些意外：“莱奥还整了个发型哈。”

“帅爆。”同行恋恋不舍放下相机，眼珠一转，不知想到什么，嘿嘿笑了起来。

E

瓜迪奥拉本该早早发现某些征兆。

要不是我太喜欢他了，我一定能更早知道，瓜迪奥拉想。梅西有点独占欲这回事他摸索地一清二楚，尽管拉玛西亚把他教的很好，团队合作，要学会给队友创造机会。但瓜迪奥拉透过他毛茸茸的妹妹头一眼看到了那个在罗萨里奥泥土球场上穿着不合身的队服，死死抱着球不爱传给队友的小球霸，拿着纸牌在要输给哥哥的时候立刻耍赖的小流氓。梅西又很倔，只能顺着毛摸，摸舒服了乖乖听话团队胜利高于一切。然而毕竟年纪还小，心里一小块依然偷偷叫嚣着我的足球，我的胜利，我的……教练。

他不能说也不能抢，甚至要说服自己这不合理，表达方式就非常可爱，aka幼稚，用哪个形容词取决于瓜迪奥拉被他勾起多少性冲动。

梅西训练时也在不动声色观察全局，比如此刻瓜迪奥拉在给伊涅斯塔讲下场比赛的切入方向，他对伊涅斯塔总有无尽的耐心和夸赞。梅西拉长袖口把雪白手指藏进袖子，往皮克身后一蹦一藏慢吞吞地开始划水，刚滑了两步，教练叫了他的名字。梅西装没听见，教练又叫了两声，莱奥，莱奥，声音像熬煮到丝滑的糖浆。梅西才探出一个脑袋，被对方拉进怀里揉头毛。修长手指一弯，轻轻拉扯了他的发根，恰到好处的力度，梅西就差没发出舒服的小猫咕噜声。然而人设是酷盖呢，莱奥梅西先生。

只有梅西可以对瓜迪奥拉发脾气。伊布也可以，然后他被卖了。瓜迪奥拉给了梅西特权，他用来挥霍在因为没能上场干脆不来训练了坐在更衣室吃小饼干上，用在偶尔喝可乐吃糖果上，用在嫌弃地把一盘健康餐里的生菜挑出几片拨到一边去上。

没人受得了教练是个细节控制狂，梅西盯着瓜迪奥拉在细细叮嘱阿尔维斯的西装笔挺的背影想，但他为什么不管我几点睡觉呢？瓜迪奥拉脑后长眼，回过头来对梅西说，莱奥，午觉不要睡太久，晚上早点睡。

教练好烦哦，梅西心满意足地想。他好快乐。

C

梅西今年过得非常顺利。发布会上记者问他是不是觉得又能拿三冠王，他说对啊。家庭生活美满，球队表现出色，无可挑剔。梅西从小就喜欢家庭生活，那对他而言意味着稳固、团结、被爱、共同的快乐，与逃避外部世界的可能。他喜欢每天固定的午觉，和小时候一样的糖果，同一品牌同一款不同花色的所有帽子，和同样的人在一起，一百年也不厌倦。这一切安稳组成了他坚定的内核，恒有的快乐，也保护他度过濒临破碎的时刻。

那时梅西没有觉得不好，瓜迪奥拉需要休息一段时间。自少年队起他已经习惯给每个身边经过的伙伴敞开的怀抱和不拖泥带水的告别。只有一次他无法迈出房间。他站在门口困惑地深呼吸，重复两次之后还是没能走出去，有什么把他钉在家里，仿佛离开家他会遭遇一场恐怖片。梅西对父亲说：“我不去了。”

他没有再想这件事情，打了一会儿游戏，快输的时候拔掉网线，转移阵地去睡觉，锁好门，被子又松又软，梅西扑进去打了个滚，动作迅速把头也蒙上，呜呜地哭了起来。发声明的时候他诚实地写：“我不想被拍到悲伤的样子。”

体育城一点也没变，新赛季伊始梅西回到熟悉的草地上，空气清新且苦，巧克力被抽走了糖。

除了一次FIFA活动，他们没有再见过面，一次梅西去博物馆做活动的时候发现他的冠军球衣和瓜迪奥拉的最佳教练奖杯放在同一个展柜里，心里觉得很好。

慢慢地他经历了很多困难沮丧想狠狠摔打更衣柜门的时刻，然而却只是耐心地和队友站成一个圆调整战术。夸大了很多快乐，所有接近快乐的幻觉都被一一美化成符合人们想象的模样，最重要的是符合他自己的想象。

对于梅西来说只有一种幸福生活，而他已经得到了。所以他一次也没有给瓜迪奥拉打过电话，或者提起他。他并不需要一个久别重逢。

直到梅西和瓜迪奥拉第一个三冠王十周年的时候，那天早上梅西醒来，神清气爽，好心情一直持续到晚上接受福克斯的采访。他的话语如此自然地从心底流淌出来，仿佛山顶冰雪终于消融，从源头开始解冻，汇聚交织流泻出清甜的泉水淙淙而来。

十年前的今天他们一起捧起欧冠奖杯，他打进了职业生涯最喜欢的一个进球。而佩普，“对于我来说是独一无二的。”

E

有天先生提到自己的家乡，一个不算远的小镇，梅西问他：“我们能去看看吗？”瓜迪奥拉怔住了说：“什么？”梅西：“就现在。”

于是瓜迪奥拉开着车，梅西抱了一袋薯片坐在他旁边，到拆包的时候才想起，他是跟瓜迪奥拉在一辆车里呀。然而教练今天意外宽容，于是梅西就抱着薯片咔嚓咔嚓吃，吃完了趴在车窗上看路边野地里的马。道旁开了一从丛橙红的花朵，越往内陆越空旷的原野上只有高高的电线塔残留有现代生活的蛛丝马迹。

一小时后他们停在晚霞底下，水草丰美的小池塘边。

“这就到了吗？”梅西抱住薯片袋子问，瓜迪奥拉帮他松开了安全带的扣子，一路嘴角上翘的教练露出雪白整齐的牙齿，眼睛炙热地能融化糖果，他说：“到家了，莱奥。”

他们穿过野草丛里的弯曲木头小径往家走。瓜迪奥拉指着一块光秃秃的小平地告诉梅西，他小时候在那儿踢球，梅西迅速跑过去用脚步丈量了一下，非常粗糙的沙土地，跑两步脚下带起小小的扬尘。他很快失望地跑回来，嘟着嘴说没带球。瓜地奥拉伸手去摸他柔软的栗色头发，梅西熟练地把头往他手里蹭。

他们站在瓜迪奥拉家门口时梅西大约是紧张，伸手拉住了教练的衣角，但很快反应过来这样太不正式，就松开了。瓜迪奥拉每次回忆起那天都觉得像一个梦境，隔得越久越不真实。

小镇十五分钟就能看完，梅西一路跟在他后面张望，小鹿第一次走进人类居住的镇子似的好奇，让瓜迪奥拉总忍不住想回头去看他再多一眼，奇怪的是即使不回头教练也听到了小梅花鹿蹄子踏在古老的石板路上啪嗒啪嗒合着心跳扑通扑通，拘谨地表示了对一切爱屋及乌式的喜爱。

教练不得不提醒自己，悠着点佩普。

妈妈给他和梅西做了简单的晚饭摆在院子里的藤树底下，他在镇上慈善基金会工作的姑姑带着小孙女来围观国际巨星喝凉汤。梅西怪不好意思地摸摸口袋背着瓜迪奥拉给了小姑娘一根棒棒糖还赶紧做了一个嘘的手势。

瓜迪奥拉的心脏跳动很不均匀，然而他奇迹般地克制住了身体的其他部分，生平头一次背叛自己彻头彻尾的浪漫主义。梅西整个人就像一块小糖果，瓜迪奥拉想过要剥开，他和自己斗争了那么久，但最终在他自己的院子里，触手可及完全掌控，承载了最初的瓜迪奥拉的地方，他愚蠢而骄傲地想做一个更好的选择，一个更好的人。为此他需要，让我们打个比方，需要忽略一场爱情。

那天他们还是没留下过夜，梅西坚持要回家，他答应过家人了。当小镇的居民来到广场上手拉手跳起加泰罗尼亚的传统舞蹈时，梅西和瓜迪奥拉又上了路。梅西回头看去，觉得舞蹈形成的那个圈子坚不可摧地将所有人团结在一起，却又不动声色排斥了其他来者，他们只和在此出生与死亡的人一同起舞。

漆黑一片里路边的景致完全消失了，在夜路上开了一会儿教练打开窄小的天窗想喊梅西看星星，可是他蜷起来睡着了。瓜迪奥拉心想，不要紧，莱奥拥有每一颗的星辰。

2020年的疫情里瓜迪奥拉失去了妈妈，他给巴塞罗那的医院捐了100万欧元，梅西之后捐了50万，可是妈妈毕竟年纪大了。葬礼上他见到了很多亲人，姑姑已经去世了，他的侄女拿出平板给他看了一段视频，结尾自动播放到了下一段，梅西的脸出现在屏幕上，他在给小镇上的基金会帮助的孩子们打招呼，侄女发现他看得投入，就没按暂停。视频很短只有十几秒，侄女说，她给梅西团队发邮件的时候没想过会收到回复，她给许多名人都发了邮件。

“他还记得我，叔叔。我只提了一句，可他还记得。他好得像一个梦，不是吗？”

瓜迪奥拉说：“是呀。”

N

梅西晃倒博阿滕的时候瓜迪奥拉只是无奈，让他眼睛亮起来的是梅西的传球。我没有错，他想，传控也没有错，如果有人不适应，那就朽木不可雕滚回去吃鸡吧。

脑内爆了粗口之后他不由走了几秒钟的神，龙傲天附体，他不仅要搞传控，还要站着把钱拿了。女神不可以将就，不行就换仁。德媒不配亲我屁股。

飘飘然几分钟后欢呼震耳欲聋，梅西又进球了。瓜迪奥拉默默掉头坐下喝水。可是怎么换，怎么换这一回莱奥也不是为我进的球了，甚至这个进球可能杀死了我在这个俱乐部的前景。可无论如何，中场哨响起他拉住梅西的手笑着对他说话。他看见熟悉的酒窝，一切活了过来，千百倍地生动强烈，他们并肩走了两步，分别走进不同的更衣室里。他手心里留下的的触感飞快消失，仿佛握住的仅是游窜不定的一缕风，可哪怕只是一缕微风，依然能自由骄傲，永不止息。

瓜迪奥拉输了球却还是坚定到固执，这姿态毫无疑问带着冒犯的可能，容易惹人不快，但他不在乎，或者说他根本引以为傲。

即使是在最坏的时刻，莱奥也能让我笑出来。我好想念他。

T

听到梅西的采访内容时瓜迪奥拉只顾着惊讶了。

和他不同，梅西在直觉和成见中摸索，身体走在想法前面。他有时放纵自己在危险边缘徘徊，却总能在家庭的保护和束缚下全身而退。

所以莱奥到底知不知道呢？瓜迪奥拉回去还是看了采访录像。三十二岁的梅西依然穿着套头卫衣，只不过比他二十二岁时那件要贵好几个零，发型师精心修剪过的鬓角和胡须，手边放着马黛茶。

他如此得体，如此从容，如此神性，如果换个人瓜迪奥拉会觉得这得体空无一物，体面千篇一律，正如过去的他自己。可那是梅西，所以这只说明，他比过去任何时候都要坚强。

他不仅经受了残酷命运的考验，所幸也没有被自己的良善温柔击垮，他得体地坐在那里。有没有一刻他曾如小鹿一样轻盈地跳过了爱情的陷阱，继续在球场上乱撞得世界人仰马翻，我不知道，瓜迪奥拉想，所以我今天依然为他着迷。

世上最美的城市是巴塞罗那，史上最好的球员是梅西。瓜迪奥拉站在宇宙的每一个角落里大声宣告，他为之骄傲的全部组成。而以足球的名义，他拥有地将比任何人都长久，每一刻都承载了整个世纪的光亮。

End


	2. 十年心

十年心

10

“大约十五年前，我第一次见到里奥梅西。”瓜迪奥拉没有停下讲述，但他的心停下了。

一个他无比熟稔游刃有余的开头，全世界的体育记者和撰稿人都想知道他和梅西的故事，捕捉无数个耳熟能详的辉煌峰尖下的静谧暗流。瓜迪奥拉习惯用这样的开头去吸引他们，也打发他们。有什么比初回相遇更能激起对方的兴趣呢？他将一直把握住问答的走向，不着痕迹地将所有采访者从通往森林深处宝藏的道路上引开。

“来看看我的庭院吧，长满了蓝花楹，我好喜欢这种花儿。”主人热情邀约着。客人向世界赞美花朵的脆弱的色泽，清透的香气，在主人心中独一无二的地位。这都是他引导乐见的。

再一次站在庭院前准备推开那道装饰着玫瑰的低矮木栅栏门时，瓜迪奥拉说，十五年前。

9

梅西不明白。他觉得没什么道理。但他们还是又一次一败涂地。

队员们已经坐大巴离开了。大家都必须调节心情，他们追剧，参加社交活动，比抱怨更糟地保持沉默。球员们受到很多攻击，球员们愤愤不平，球员们不发一言。

不用走出等待室梅西也知道，外面是另一场风暴，而隔壁是利物浦球员的狂欢。他们值得，我们呢？

如果所有人都能坦然无愧地说出“我们”。

梅西被抽中尿检，梅西一边哭一边等待。摄影记者会为了这张照片去犯法的。如果能拍到，那将会是多轰动的一个头条啊。

夺冠路上有一块石头，所有人围着它站成一圈，往不同的方向拉，向着个人利益，喊着齐心协力。梅西差一点就拉动了。

“夏窗引援许诺……”

“球员不够努力。”

“当场上出问题时，球员是最早发现的。”

“记录片计划不会影响比赛。”

“也不是非要拿欧冠。”

……

我们很好，我们不好，我们会好的。

他孤独地站在那里，不明白为什么石头没有动。不是没有解释，是有一千零一个解释。他不愿意去伤害别人，所以他说，我不明白。这成了无能的又一个罪证。

哈维说过，如果你无法和梅西配合，那么足球可能不适合你。那是对球员而言。教练是另一个层次的东西。不少教练去向瓜迪奥拉请教如何执教梅西。瓜迪奥拉总是给出一些神乎其神的玄学回答：“让他快乐。”恩里克过去是个不信邪的西班牙真汉子，很快他服了，痛并快乐着加入了栓狗冠教练套餐包。其实瓜迪奥拉没什么别的意思，但他总不好直说：“别让他输，他会哭的。”哭了之后哄不好。

一块两块三块糖，梅西还是哭个没完。瓜迪奥拉把糖果放在嘴唇上。

离开巴萨这么久，他依然习惯时不时在镜头前摸出甜味剂合成品，镭射糖纸闪闪发亮。

世界上的最后一颗糖。瓜迪奥拉留给自己。

8

老年人的偏执逐渐占了上风。瓜迪奥拉开始说服自己糖果依然存在。他反复在脑海中扮演一个甜点师。买来成吨的糖，溶解在牛奶中，煮沸成糖浆，逐渐焦糖化。期间加入水果，香草，蜂蜜，甚至可乐。可他无法使糖浆成型。他的奖杯都留在巴塞罗那了，去哪里找模具呢？瓜迪奥拉懊恼地看着糖浆熬煮过度不可避免的成为一团黑暗料理。

曼城的高层开始暗示他购买梅西的可能。瓜迪奥拉百无聊赖地托着下巴，想：啊，又开始了。他很有礼貌的表示出兴趣。然而心里腹诽这熟悉的一套走到哪里都不会改变，所有球队都相信，如果世上有能撬动梅西的杠杆，瓜迪奥拉就是最长的那根。毕竟资本家相信万事万物能被榨出剩余价值。

也许我确实有根杆子曾经能撬动他。思路奔着下流去了。

“我们和梅西团队的人取得了联系，这次……”对面的人滔滔不绝，信心十足。瓜迪奥拉点头应和，在对方碰壁前提出异议是没有意义的。

拜托，他宁可去点赞穆里尼奥的切尔西。

两周后瓜迪奥拉早就写好了稿子，眼不红心不跳地背稿：“我希望他在巴塞罗那退役。这是我的愿望。”万分诚挚，从容动人。

啊佩普是最懂他的人！404又刷了几千条。

瓜迪奥拉拍纪录片，拍广告片，中老年人也只能拍拍这些。

伪装精力充沛的中老年人：我真的喜欢买可乐。

中老年人翻出压箱底的爱情动作片，然后感伤到看哭了。他的头发真软，脾气真硬。

7

阿圭罗跟主管商量阿根廷队会借用曼城的主场训练。瓜迪奥拉想：没卖掉他我就该想到会有这天。以阿根廷队的财政状况，借到街头足球场梅西也会和全队一起坐着廉航来踢的。

前两天和莱因克尔谈笑风生的瓜迪奥拉迅速订了去阿根廷的机票。

时间改变了他，还是他本就如此。

瓜迪奥拉从窗口看着岛屿逐渐消失在视线中。他想象不出留在曼彻斯特会发生什么可怕的事情，他可能不得不和梅西见面聊天，温柔寒暄，你好吗我很好。天使微笑下瓜迪奥拉很清楚他要是能再次输给巴萨小恶魔就最开心了。相比之下飞过大西洋去和阿根廷教练谈足球，简直比出门去趟超市还要简单。

梅西和所有传闻里一样友好，他去看望了曼城青训，小队员在看到他的那一刻连球都忘记踢了。给工作人员签了名，受到官方推特的欢迎，英国的一切都很有意思，听不懂的那种有意思。他曾经差点来到这里，或许能在斯托克城的雨夜里证明自己，每赛季痛打瓜迪奥拉两回吗？

梅西没有犹豫，如果巴萨选择加入法甲，他当然会留队。合同里的新条款写明了，无论巴萨在西甲，德甲法甲还是英超，梅西都不会离开。这条约本身当然很荒唐。媒体复述的时候变成了梅西要求巴萨留在顶级联赛，将考虑离队。球迷忧心忡忡。

瓜迪奥拉：草。钓鱼执法。

瓜迪奥拉：高层狗别甩伪装成大礼包的锅过来啊。

瓜迪奥拉拆开礼包，BOOM！

6

每一年巴萨的目标都是拿下所有冠军。每一年所有球员和教练的目标都是拿下所有冠军。但也有些球员家属不同意，卡瓦尼的爸爸在他誓夺欧冠的字条下留言：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

我们是巴萨，我们的目标是拿下所有冠军。梅西对伊涅斯塔保证。即便这只队伍里没人能走得光彩，但一切不是以和俱乐部达成最后谈判为终结的。他早就做好了心理准备，从6年前开始。离别不是一件可以拒绝或反抗的事，成年人要保有体面。梅西为伊涅斯塔难过，伊涅斯塔也为梅西难过，这不妨碍他们微笑着拥抱，礼貌地道别。告别仪式很有家庭氛围，请来了过去的队友，球队的工作人员，大家一起坐在球场观众席的一小块地方，灯亮了又灭。足球场上一个时代的终结总是迅速锋利无可抵挡。

“当你看到一颗星星的光芒，也许它已经陨落很久了。这是最普通的事，里奥。”

梅西再也没有错过任何一场道别典礼。他现在是巴塞罗那的队长。一路走来，早已没有任何人或事可以动摇这一点。他终将接过袖标，发表讲话，凝聚球队的意志与荣耀。

佩佩科斯塔看着梅西第一次以队长身份在更衣室讲话。仿佛不久前，在世俱杯决赛梅开二度后，他希望梅西去接受赛后采访，跑得湿淋淋头毛炸开小狮子似的小朋友懊恼地躲开他伸过来的手，猛甩头：“不要！”，然后加快脚步逃开了。蹦蹦跳跳冲着教练，又突然想起来在跟他生气呢，生硬地调转了方向。

5

“我们来这里是为了欧冠，不是为了瓜迪奥拉。”抽签的时候瓜迪奥拉就知道要糟，梅西甚至愿意出席记者发布会。这绝对是世界末日了。瓜迪奥拉掰指头算一下梅西的怒气值，可能高达好几百万。年纪大的好处是脸皮厚，以至于梅西进来两球之后对方教练还能伪装成一副和蔼可亲心理素质超好的样子上去搭话，好阴险啊。

梅西被对方教练捉住手臂，好不争气忍不住笑出了一个小酒窝，时光回溯了一刹那。瓜迪奥拉颇为确定残阵应付拜仁和世界杯的不当发言的帐可以算两清了。但要梅西完全消气天知道还要多久。

他会吃亏的，进了两个球他就又觉得万物可爱一切都可以不计较了，瓜迪奥拉笃定地想。蒂托说错了，里奥一点也没长大，他这样，将来还要吃大亏的。心里另一个小小的声音跳出来讽刺他：这跟你有什么关系，你就是他趟过的大亏。拜仁教练挠挠脑袋，也许现在开始考虑他自己的前程才比较现实。

没有什么进展，今年梅西也没有和他说一句话，瓜迪奥拉渐渐从心底接受了这个事实。年末的时候他照例收到了一张把他标为第二的世界最佳教练投票。

4

死别之年。

原来世上真的有事是即使双方有心沟通也说不清楚的。只有死亡能将之化解。梅西为此感到恐惧。但他不再害怕被镜头拍到哭泣的脸，这次他有无尽正当的理由哭泣。闪光灯照进他眼睛里，但他带着爆发的情绪，哭得太专注了。

法布雷加斯走的时候梅西带着意料之中的无话可说，他并不惊讶。法布雷加斯一直踢得很累，也许是时候去寻找新的快乐，而不是囿于年少时的梦话。没什么不好，只是梅西看不出皮克的真实想法。随着法布雷加斯的离开皮克也许再也不会有所谓真实的想法了。他有目标，和达成目标所需要具备的手段就已足够。巴萨未来主席再也不会花一整个周末驱车跨越城市去为某个人做一顿饭。他有生意，有资本，有过人的头脑和无视规则的傲慢，他会在另一条路上如鱼得水头也不回。梅西决定装作没有发现，这样往后的某一天，他们三个还能偶尔聚在一起拍张照，作为少年征服世界的最终结局。

足球带不回失去的东西，离去的人。足球只是足球，也许足球以外的世界同样重要。梅西同样迫切地想把握住什么东西。无论是什么，总之不会是瓜迪奥拉，再也不会是那个自私，自恋，顽固，故作深沉的老混蛋了。感谢上帝。

3

税务局逼得很紧，但梅西知道自己不是为了这个失眠，他胸口的愤怒依然滚烫，持续不断焦灼着他。他需要不断进球去止渴，筋疲力尽才能睡个囫囵觉。阿根廷是全球心理医生最多的国家。梅西的发型师纹身师，惹出麻烦的会计师都是阿根廷人。而他没有办法对任何一个心理医生讲出愤怒的来源。最后一次尝试失败了，医生离开前回头对梅西说：“里奥，你坚持自己感到了愤怒。”梅西已经懒得回答了，他把症状描述的很详细，每个医生都做出了倾听的姿态，为什么还要继续套娃呢？医生推推眼镜：“但你回忆时的呼吸节奏很悲伤。”

太好了，梅西想，现在我可以哭了。

尽管他格外耐痛，但停止自虐并不完全是个坏主意。他可以去任何联赛，任何球队，没有束缚地享受足球。蒂托给他解释了这不可能，梅西垂头丧气地接受了，责任义务和期待的重量超过了个人不管不顾的自由。错过这一次他再也不会考虑离开。

瓜迪奥拉在拜仁过得并不完全顺意，他有些失控了。换一个国家当然一切都会有改变，但人性是不变的。只是当时瓜迪奥拉还相信存在更好的秩序，他把所有筹码都压上试图和一切敌人抗争。他没什么时间想起梅西，甚至期待自己能冷酷到不为所动。如果深渊摈弃规则利用一切，那他要赢得战役也必须无所不用其极。后来他不堪回首地回想起来，战前就抛弃军旗的他根本不可能赢。

走出税务局的时候梅西吐了一口气，起码官司会结束，希望其他事也终究一样。阳光落进眼睛里，他试图学会控制眼泪。控制一切。

2

“谢谢你，小不点。”

1

“在我职业生涯中，佩普教我最多，他是独一无二的。”

0

瓜迪奥拉听到了花谢的细碎声音。


End file.
